


Pokemon Parody Episode 15: Humanoid

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob continues to harass Bill with his idiocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 15: Humanoid

Bob pressed the plainly labeled button that read "Re-transform". One has to wonder how the moron could even read it, but nonetheless, Bill walked out, now as a human.

"A Pokémon I haven't seen!" Bob yelled, "It must be the new Human species!"

Bill stared at him, dumbfounded, "You're kidding right?"

"Hm, it can talk, just like a Human!" Bob reached for an empty Poké Ball that hang at his waist.

"BECAUSE I AM A HUMAN!" Bill yelled, stomping on the ground.

"Uh-huh, that's exactly what a Human-Pokémon would say." Bob said, nodding with his arms crossed, the Poké Ball in his hands.

Bill said nothing for a few seconds, than finally he had a brilliant idea. "If I'm a 'Human-Pokémon' doesn't that mean you are also one?"

For once, Bob stopped and thought about it... "Nah, guess that was only in a dream."

"I give up, here, take my S.S. Anne ticket and go off... I don't know, who cares?"

"Cool! I always wanted to go on a ship!" Bob said, jumping up and down, somehow grabbing the ticket without ripping it. Bob ran out, and headed towards the route beneath Cerulean City


End file.
